crossing the edges of forever
by R5mindedgirl
Summary: supernatural NIFF story. vampire!Nick werewolf!Jeff. I don't really have a summary, but please give it a try? thnx. rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Crossing the edges of forever **

**Kind of story:** supernatural (werewolf!Jeff vampire!Nick)

**Pairing:** niff (Nick Duval & Jeff Sterling)

Nick's POV

I was searching for another place to just enjoy the peace of silence when I smelled a werewolf.

Normally I would tense up, but to my own surprise this time I didn't. I felt a kind of warmness in my heart.

WHAT THE FUCK! VAMPIRES CAN'T FEEL WARMNESS UNLESS IT'S A SOULMATE!

But a werewolf as soulmate… #weird.

I followed my nose and not a minute later I saw a werewolf sitting under a dead tree.

I know he could bit me, but I couldn't care less, so I walked over and sat down next to him (or her? Don't know yet. I hope boy because I'm gay)

As soon as he/she saw me, he/she started growling.

"Hush! I'm not gonna do anything" I said calmly. So what if he/she bit me? Then all this shit as vamp would be over.

We just sat there in silence for a good 5 minutes. Me staring in front of me, to the city. He/she staring in front of him/her, to me.

"I think I owe you an explanation why I'm not gonna do anything. Well, to start with, I'm catholic. And I'm not a full blood vampire. I was bitten two human years ago. Before that I was probably one-eights vampire. The vamp that has bitten me, claimed to be related to me by my dad. And third…. Well, I'm gay. And vampires are mostly homophobic. I have actually nothing profit if I killed you. I would only lose someone who _could_ have been a friend"

From the corner of my eye I could see him/her staring in confusion at me.

"uhm… sorry if this is a weird situation but I would like to know more about you. Do you mind if I asked some questions?" I'm a bit unsure of the answer but turned my head when I saw him/her nodding.

Luckily he/she nodded yes.

God! Those eyes. I hadn't really looked at him/her before but god! Hazel eyes with a bit of green.

"uhm… are you a boy?" **he** nodded yes.

"are you… like….. Uhm… an important werewolf?" he started drawing the history of the werewolves in the dry ground with his nails. I could make up that the godfather of all werewolves had 3 sons and 2 girls. The eldest son became the most important one. He got kids, and his oldest son got the power. This goes on for a couple of trillion years and then he draws 4 werewolves next to each other and put the genders with it. Around the second one, the first boy in line, he draws a circle.

"are you that?" he nodded yes.

"So you are technically the most important werewolf in the world?" again nodded yes. Wow. The godfather of the werewolves as soulmate. Just wow.

"Do you like being that important?" he scratches angry his nails in the ground again and I can clearly see a big: **_NO!_**

After that he wrote something different: "my turn. Why do you wanna know so much about me?"

Because we're soulmates.

"I can only explain that if you know it yourself. And that can gonna take a while"

We just sat in a comfortable silence until he wrote something and walked away.

I looked at it: "I have to go, curfew. Don't you dare to follow me. Not doing anything to me or not, if you follow I'll rip your body open" okay. That's clear.

I don't have anywhere to go and I don't need sleep so I'll just stay here…. I think…..


	2. Chapter 2

**hello my lovely co-Niffers!**

**So, some of you may know that I have this major writers block, and this dang chapter started it! So not my fault I haven't updated in a while, just blame this dang chapter.**

**But with a little help of my lovely BFFF Emiily.23 (you should totally check out her stories) I managed to finish this ... accursed chapter.**

**It's a bit rushed, but I hope y'all like it!**

* * *

**Crossing the edges of forever **

**Kind of story:** supernatural (werewolf!Jeff vampire!Nick)

**Pairing:** niff (Nick Duval & Jeff Sterling)

Nick's POV

I was sitting on the ground with the dead tree as a backrest and with my legs laid out in front of me.

My sixth sense startled me awake, I could sense a werewolf near.

I knew I should move and get out of there as soon as possible but there was something known about that feeling, something like I knew how it was.

Suddenly I turned my face to the side locking eyes with the creature. I felt like I saw it for the first time, but at the same time I knew that look.

"Ar-are you that?" I asked softly as the werewolf walked closer laying his head on my lap. Yes, I had guessed right, it was him.

"Hey" I greet him.

"Hey" HE TALKS!? I throw my head down to look at him.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer. And close your mouth or you will catch flies" he chuckles.

"Sorry. It's just….. I haven't heard you speak yet"

I start stroking his dirty blonde (?) hair.

"Why do you have dirty blonde hair?"

"A werewolf takes his human hair color as werewolf hair color. Mine is died dirty blonde. So if I die it black, I'm a black werewolf. It's very funny, some werewolves have green or pink hair because of that" we both burst out in laughing.

"Hey, I've never heard your name. What's your name?"

"Jeff. Jeff Sterling in human names. And officially, Jeffrey Sterling. Oh how I hate that name… How bout' you?" Jeff Sterling, interesting.

"Nick Duval. Nicholas Duval. And I don't care if you give me a nickname because nicknames are as even as worse as my real name"

"Nicky, Nicky-cake, Nicky-boy, Nicky-…."

"I get it. I get it. As long as it starts with 'Nicky' you have a nickname for me, Jeffy, Jeffster"

"Nickster is also possible with you, but it doesn't suit you"

We were both silent after that, but I could almost see him doubting. Suddenly, he stood up from his place in my lap and stood in front of me.

"Close your eyes" it was a cold, yet warm demand. Through my closed eyes I could still make out a light flash.

"If you ask, I have transformed myself into human form. You can look now" I'm honestly pretty scared to see Jeff's face, but it's time to face the music.

In front of me was standing a handsome, tall boy - no wait, man – but I could still recognize him. Brown eyes with a bit of green, and dirty-blonde hair. He moved over so he was now sitting beside of me.

He flipped his hair aside and looked at me. I swear, something sexier I've never seen – at least not yet. I'm pretty sure he is capable of a lot of sexy things.

"What are you staring at?" Was I staring?

"Sorry, It's just…. Just like when you first talked! I'm just…. Yeah just staring at you…. Crap that sounded creepy" Oh how nice, now I'm rambling.

He smiled. Why does the universe hate me that much that every single thing about him makes me fall even further? He's just the most perfect thing I've ever seen.

We fall in a comfortable silence while staring at each other.

"You know, you don't really like being a vampire because you're gay, but I don't like being a werewolf for the same reason. I'm gay too"

If I wasn't dead, I could've sworn my heart skipped a beat.

His smile suddenly disappeared off his face. Instead, a doubtful frown came. Jeff mumbled something like 'screw it' and crawled on my lap, straddling my tights.

"May I try something?" Where is this going?

"Uhm yeah?"

Jeff smirked and suddenly leant in with force, crashing his lips against mine.

I'm starting to think heaven does exist, though I know it clearly doesn't.

Cold, but warm at the same time. Gentle, but rough. Soft, but….. Yeah screw it. Just soft.

I was so on cloud nine, I didn't even notice that he abruptly pulled away. I only became aware of the loss when the flash of Jeff transforming blinded me.

"Watch out. My cousin is close by. He wants to kill me for the title of Godfather" He growled quietly.

I checked if my sixth sense alarmed me.

Indeed, another werewolf. I felt myself tense up.

Now only waiting a couple of seconds before he comes close enough…

* * *

**Oooooohhhhh! cliffhanger!**

**next chapter Jeff's POV!**

**Niff out! -xxx- R5mindedgirl**


End file.
